coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 259 (5th June 1963)
Plot It's Swindley last day at the shop. Emily shows Doreen the expensive pen she's bought him as a farewell present. He notices that Doreen is in a good mood, not realising it's his imminent departure which is the cause. Lucille sulks over her breakfast. Concepta annoys Annie when she has to refuse her request to look after the Rovers that night so she can go out with Arthur Forsyth-Jones. Jack rings from Scotland and discovers Arthur is around. He insists that he will ring again that night. Lucille sadly walks round Weatherfield. Ena, Doreen and Albert tell her she'll be better off in Ireland causing her to lose her temper with them. Annie asks Ken and Val to look after the bar and although they're keen, they have another appointments that night. Albert also refuses, not wanting to upset Jack by letting his wife go out with Forsyth-Jones. She has to cancel her date with Arthur. He begs her to let him work behind the bar instead, wanting to fulfil a lifetime ambition. Concepta has a clear-out prior to packing. Ena offers her £4 for two chairs but she wants £12. Swindley serves his last customer and Emily locks the shop before tearfully reading him a speech and giving him the pen. Ena calls to say goodbye and joins them in a toast to him. Concepta is short with Ken when he suggests that she speak to Lucille's head about uprooting her from her present school. Arthur serves behind the bar and buys Florrie a drink. Frank and Albert like him. Lucille gives Concepta trouble and she asks Ken's advice. He advises that she needs her roots and she's going to give her a load of trouble. Arthur answers the phone when Jack telephones. He insists he's going to return early. Harry finds Lucille crying in her bed. She says she hates Concepta and begs him to let her stay, saying she wants her mum. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves Guest cast *Arthur Forsyth-Jones - Ian Colin Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Back room and Lucille's bedroom *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Gamma Garments *Playground and flats building site Notes *Last appearance of Leonard Swindley until 9th September 1963. *The scene Lucille Hewitt walking round the playground and looking at the flats' building site was filmed on location. *Ten years before appearing as Vera Hopkins, Kathy Staff appears as an extra in Gamma Garments. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Martha Longhurst (Lynne Carol), Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix), Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers) and Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Swindley organises a farewell party, and Harry has second thoughts *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,386,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes